


Sizeshifter Smut

by PaigePenn



Category: Original Work
Genre: (but they DO share one bed), (it would've been enthusiastic except for me throwing plot at them so they couldn't ask), (just a little), (just for a teeeeeny bit of it), (okay TECHNICALLY it doesn't fit that one bc they're already boyfriends at the start of the fic), (with enthusiastic consent), Assisted Masturbation, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, GT, Hand Jobs, I don't know??? how much plot do you need for there to be plot??, I'm not sure there's enough stoyline for it to count as porn with plot, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation in Shower, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Shower Sex, Shrinking, Size Difference, Sizeshifters, Sleeping Together, Sounding, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwear entrapment, Unrealistic Sex, and there was only one bed, but i think i got them all, equal closed triangle, full-body jobs (because they're tiny), insertion, mostly it's just smut, oh right those are tags too, oh wait that's a tag right?, other things do happen a little bit but it's pretty much all smut, polycule, snuggles, the author is aroace and had to do research for this story, therefore there are probably inaccuracies as to how dicks work, this is my first time posting this kinda thing and I don't know what tags to use, three men in a bed only intended to hold one, using a tiny person as a sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigePenn/pseuds/PaigePenn
Summary: Three boyfriends, two sizeshifters, one bed.A whole lotta fun.Also available ondeviantArtandtumblr.
Kudos: 44





	Sizeshifter Smut

Elliott's bed was not, technically, meant to hold more than one person. And it really wasn't intended to hold three adult men. But Sam, Daniel, and Elliott did not mind piling together in a tangle of limbs, everyone in everyone else's space, and they made it work. Elliott happened to be in the middle this time, and he was convinced he had the best spot. Sam was curled behind him, his arm draped protectively over Elliott's side and his face smushed into Elliott's back. Daniel lay facing them, further under the covers so that his forehead rested against Elliott's chest.

So far, Elliott was the only one awake. He often woke sooner than his boyfriends, and usually he had duties he had to attend to. Today, however, there was the promise of calm relaxation, and he was looking forward to spending time with his two favorite people. Including just staying in bed an extra hour, cuddling. Or whatever ended up happening.

With a sleepy smile, Elliott ran his fingers through Daniel's hair. Daniel smiled in his sleep, nuzzling closer. _He's so adorable_ , Elliott thought. He bent forward, kissing Daniel lightly on the top of his head.

For several minutes more, they were still. Then Daniel began to stir. He looked up at Elliott, who grinned at him.

"Hey, Danny," he whispered.

Daniel smiled back. "Hi," he said, voice thick with sleep. Elliott ran his fingers through Daniel's hair again.

"Sleep well?"

"Mm-hm," Daniel murmured, squirming closer to Elliott so that their entire fronts were pressed up against each other. Their legs twined together.

After a few moments, Daniel was more awake. "Hey, El," he said softly, a little shyly. Elliott hummed invitingly. Daniel pressed his face into Elliott's chest. Muffled by the fabric, he asked, "How much convincing would it take to get into your pants right now?"

"Sam's still asleep," Elliott pointed out.

"Yeah…" Daniel said. He didn't want to wake Sam up either. But there was a way to get his request without making Elliott hardly move. "I meant literally."

"Oh!" Elliott grinned. "That," he said, "we can do."

Daniel grinned back. Then he pulled away from Elliott for a moment. Elliott always wore a tank top and boxers to bed, and Sam favored full length fleece jammies that covered him head to toe, while Daniel slept bare chested in a pair of flannel pajama pants. Now he squirmed about, working them off. He kicked them off the side of the bed, letting them drop onto the floor. Then, pulling an elastic band off his wrist, Daniel tied his hair back so it would stay out of the way. "Ready," he said.

Elliott put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel closed his eyes as Elliott's power moved through his body. It tingled, and the hand on his shoulder seemed to swell, covering his entire body. When the sensation faded and Daniel opened his eyes again, he saw that Elliott, even lying on his side, towered over him. His hand was like a blanket draped over Daniel's shrunken body.

Elliott grinned at him and slowly dragged his hand down the length of Daniel's torso. Now exposed, Daniel shivered just a bit. It wasn't all from the cold air, though. At least some of it — okay, a fair portion — was from the delightfully light touch of Elliott's fingers trailing across him. Elliott reached Daniel's hips and cupped a few fingers behind his butt. His thumb brushed against Daniel's penis. Then he did it again, with a little more pressure. Daniel blushed.

"That feel good?" Elliott whispered, and Daniel nodded. With a grin, Elliott gently flicked Daniel's penis with the back of his thumbnail. Daniel groaned with pleasure. Elliott rubbed his thumb down the length of Daniel's cock again, and it grew hard.

Elliott played with Daniel in that way for a few minutes. When he'd finished, Daniel was blushing hard and quite aroused.

Then Elliott's fingers wrapped around Daniel, lifting him up. "My turn," he whispered, sliding his hand down under the covers. It was darker down there, but Elliott was holding the blankets up somewhat, and Daniel could see enough. With his free hand, Elliott pulled the waistband of his boxers away from his hips so that he could put his other hand, and Daniel in it, inside. Still holding the waistband away so he could see what he was doing, Elliott lay Daniel along his penis. Elliott's hand retreated, and Daniel wrapped his arms and legs as far around Elliott's penis as he could. It was a decent amount, but not all the way. Elliott had shrunken him enough that Elliott's dick was longer than Daniel was tall, and bigger around than he could reach. A moment later, darkness descended as Elliott first let his waistband snap back into place, and then lowered the blanket again. After Daniel's eyes adjusted, however, he realized that there was enough light filtering through the cloth that he could make out his surroundings.

Elliott's dick was already a little bit hard from his fiddling with Daniel earlier, but Daniel knew that now that he was right up against it, he could make it harder. Elliott didn't seem to be planning to give him an assist with this task, as he sometimes did, so Daniel would do it alone. That was fine. Gripping his boyfriend's penis firmly between his legs like he was riding a horse bareback, Daniel slowly sat up. He took a moment to get his orientation. They didn't usually do this with the larger lying on his side. It shouldn't make too big a difference, though. Daniel slid his hands as far down the length of Elliott's penis as he could reach. He felt a quiver and grinned, knowing that he was affecting the much larger being with such a simple moment. He pulled his hands back toward himself.

Elliott grinned to himself, feeling his cock gradually grow hard under Daniel's ministrations. Though small, the man had a powerful touch.

Behind him, Sam made a waking-up noise, soft and sleepy and mumbled into Elliott's shoulder. Elliott turned, careful not to twist his hips, and looked back at him.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he said fondly.

Sam mumbled something back that might've been a good morning as well. His hand moved from being draped over Elliott's side, slipping up under his tank top to rest lightly on Elliott's belly. Elliott closed his eyes, leaning happily back against Sam. After a few moments, he rolled over to face him. Sam's hand slid to the small of Elliott's back instead.

Daniel wasn't expecting the shift, and he tumbled off Elliott's penis as the larger man moved, landing by his hip instead. If he had been full sized, the landing would have hurt, but shrunken people were very durable, and Daniel was only a little bit winded. He got back up on his feet, looking up at Elliott's dick. With how small he was, it was out of reach above his head. While he was debating how to get back up there, however, Elliott rolled his hips further, so that his dick, instead of sticking out horizontally, angled down toward the mattress.

Sam, at that moment, had pulled Elliott closer, so that they were lying chest to chest. Sam's arm slid up Elliott's tank top, resting against his shoulder blades, and he threw his leg over Elliott's waist, pulling him close and causing him to roll his hips toward the mattress.

Daniel took the opportunity this gave him, heaving himself up onto the end of Elliott's dick. For a moment, he lay draped across it, but then he worked to get himself up into a seated position again. As he moved, he felt the shaft harden under him, and Elliott let out a soft moan.

That got Sam's attention, and he noticed now that it looked as though he and Elliott were the only ones in the bed. Having a guess already, he asked, "Where's Dan?"

Elliott glanced down at the space between them, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see Daniel. Sam followed his gaze. "Giving me a hard one," Elliott said, voice tinged with pleasure.

"Is he, then," Sam said. "Shall I help him out?"

"I wouldn't mind that," Elliott said, grinning. He lifted the covers between them a bit, and Sam unwound from around him. "Let's ask him, though." Elliott pulled the waistband of his boxers out again, revealing Daniel's small form, perched on top of Elliott's penis. As light entered his space, Daniel looked back out at the two comparative giants looking in at him. "Hey, Danny," Elliott said softly. "Is it alright if Sam helps you with that?"

Daniel laughed. "Sure!" he called.

Elliott let go of his boxers, and the waistband snapped back. "Go right ahead," he said to Sam.

Sam pulled him closer again, though not quite as close as before, and slid his hand slowly down Elliott's back until he reached his butt. Then he slid it around to the front, reaching the bulge in Elliott's underwear. Delicately, he cupped it all in his hand — Elliott's penis, his balls, and Daniel. Through the fabric, Sam worked his fingers under Elliott's balls, applying just the right amount of pressure. Elliott arched his back in pleasure, feeling his dick immediately stiffen. Daniel lay down along Elliott's penis again, wrapping his arms and legs around it and squeezing as hard as he could. Sam's hand moved, coming to curl around the shaft of Elliott's penis and press Daniel against it. He squeezed gently. Oh, that felt so good. Elliott arched his hips more, pressing into Sam's hand. Sam repeated the action, and then began to slide his hand back and forth along the length of Elliott's penis. Daniel got pulled along a little, but he was sticking somewhat to the shaft, and he didn't move much. Elliott's eyes rolled back in pleasure, and he let out a low moan. Sam slid his hand down Elliott's penis again, and off the end of it.

Elliott opened his eyes again. Sam was grinning into his face. "Babe," Sam whispered. "Mind if I join Dan?"

Elliott smiled back. "Do it," he said.

Sam slid his hand directly into Elliott's underwear, grabbing onto his dick and pressing Daniel into it once more. It felt even better, without the buffer of the cloth between them. Then Sam began to shrink. He hadn't bothered to take off his pajamas beforehand, but Sam was skilled at shrinking out of his clothes. They stayed the same size as he dwindled away. His grip on Elliott's penis tightened for a moment as his hand grew smaller, but Sam adjusted his grip as he shrank, moving his hand up higher than where Daniel clung on. Soon, Sam was too small to hold onto Elliott's dick with only one hand, but he kept shrinking. After a few seconds more, he was small enough to slip out of his pajama sleeve and was already halfway into Elliott's underwear. Elliott held the blanket up with one arm so he could watch as Sam, still shrinking, squirmed past the elastic waistband. He nudged the pile of Sam's pajamas off to the side and rolled onto his back just as Sam got all the way inside. Elliott let the blanket drop again.

Closing his eyes, Elliott savored the sensation of having both his boyfriends in his underwear at the same time. He was occasionally jealous that they both could shrink or be shrunk, while he had to remain at his regular height all the time, but he also knew that he was the only one of the three who ever got to have _this_ experience, so it sort of balanced out.

Sam was perched on his crotch, and Daniel was between Elliott's legs, having fallen off again as Elliott rolled onto his back. He pressed himself against Elliott's balls, fondling them. Elliott's dick immediately stiffened again, tenting his boxers. Sam leaned against it, rubbing his entire body along its length. It grew harder, and Elliott raised his hips instinctively. Daniel's feet were now supported by just the fabric of Elliott's boxers, and not the solid mattress underneath, and he slid down an inch. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around Elliott's balls to keep his position, but that of course aroused Elliott further, and he arched his hips more with a moan of pleasure. Daniel slid further. Elliott trembled with pleasure, still arched up, and Daniel fell. He landed on the fabric of Elliott's underwear, hanging down under him, and immediately lost his footing, falling over onto his back and sliding a few inches down the cloth.

Sam paused in his rubbing, and Elliott flopped back onto the bed, panting. In doing so, he inadvertently pinned Daniel under his buttocks. He could just barely feel him, wedged into his buttcrack. Elliott lifted the blankets again with one hand and his waistband with the other. He could see Sam, standing next to his erect dick, but couldn't see Daniel, since of course he was underneath.

"Doing okay?" he asked, still somewhat breathless.

Sam looked down past Elliott's hard dick and his balls. Daniel, pinned from the chest down under Elliott's butt, looked back up at him. He wriggled for a moment, trying to free an arm to give an affirmative gesture, but was unable to do so. Instead, he grinned and nodded. "Doing great!"

Sam turned back to Elliott, giving him a thumbs up. "All good."

Elliott let go of the cloth, letting his waistband snap back and the blanket fall. He folded his hands on his belly, relaxing. For a moment, all was still. Then he felt Daniel begin to wiggle under him. Though he hadn't been able to feel Daniel very well before, while he'd been still, he was able to feel him quite well now. Although it wasn't as intense a sensation as if Daniel was squirming against his genitals, Elliott found it quite pleasant.

Then Sam wrapped his arms and legs around Elliott's hard dick, clinging to it. It immediately stiffened, and Sam began to climb it, squeezing with his arms and legs to give himself leverage to pull himself up. Of course, this was enough to keep it quite stiff. Soon, Sam reached the top. Meanwhile, Daniel had managed to squirm part of the way out from under Elliott, and was now pinned only from his waist down. He paused in his wriggling for a few moments, watching Sam.

The cloth ceiling of boxers, sheet, and blanket pressed down on the tip of Elliott's erect penis, and Sam, still holding on tightly with his legs, lifted his hands to push against it. It didn't budge, too heavy for him to lift. Sam pushed again.

Then Elliott lifted the blanket, having a bit of a guess what Sam was doing, even though he couldn't see him, and Sam was able to lift the front of Elliott's boxers himself. He climbed up a little further, so that he was perched on the very top of Elliott's penis, looking down at the tip. If he looked all the way down to the mattress, he could see Daniel watching him.

Slowly, Sam stuck his hand into the slit on the end of Elliott's penis, one finger at a time. Elliott gasped in pleasure, and Sam continued, pushing his arm in further. It got a bit tight at one point, but he simply shrank a little and kept going. Within a few moments, Sam had his entire arm inside of Elliott's penis, up to his shoulder. Elliott groaned again, trembling with his coming orgasm. He rocked forward, engulfing Daniel again within his buttocks, which clamped down around him. Daniel started squirming again, intensifying Elliott's pleasure.

Of course, those trembles, though small for Elliott, were much bigger for Sam, and the sudden jerk even more so. The sizeshifter, already in a precarious position, lost his footing. Both his feet slipped out from under him, and Sam fell. He didn't fall far, however. His arm slid partway out of Elliott's dick, but only to the elbow, so that Sam dangled off the back of the dick's head. He flailed in surprise, startled with his new position.

Elliott could feel every tiny movement. Sam's feet scrabbled against the head of his dick in an attempt to find some purchase, and his arm thrashed minutely inside Elliott's urethra. It was _delightful_.

Sam's entire world was shaking. Elliott's dick was too slippery to get a good grip on with his feet, and even if it wasn't trembling so hard that he was bounced around, he had shrunken since climbing it and was too small to easily do so again, especially without the use of one of his arms. He didn't dare grow again, though, not wanting to risk damaging Elliott's urethra by forcing something too big inside it.

He did manage to reach up with his other hand and slide a few fingers into the opening, right next to his elbow. Using that for leverage, he pulled himself up, shrinking a bit further. This released the weight from the arm that was inside Elliott, and Sam was able to pull it out, clinging to the slit with both hands instead. He dangled, then dropped.

He landed on Elliott's balls, immediately grabbing onto a wrinkle in the flesh to anchor himself. Elliott groaned, hips lifting again. His butt clenched even tighter around Daniel, lifting him too. Sam managed to hold his position, clinging to Elliott's balls. For several seconds, Elliott stayed arched up, but then he lowered himself again, more slowly than the last time. When he was still, Sam slid down, landing next to Daniel. Elliott slowly relaxed his butt, releasing Daniel onto the cloth of his boxers, though he remained pinned beneath him, only his head and shoulders sticking out.

"Shall we get you out of there?" Sam asked with a laugh. Daniel nodded. Sam grew a bit, about enough to match him, and reached under Elliott's butt, feeling around for Daniel's hands. When he found them, Sam began to pull. It took quite a bit of effort, but eventually he managed to drag him out.

"Boost you back up," Sam offered, but at that moment, everything moved.

Someone burst in through Elliott's door, and he jerked up to a sitting position, startled. Sam and Daniel were knocked over and pinned under his balls, Daniel face down on top of Sam.

"Emergency!" said the someone, who Elliott managed to recognize as wearing the uniform of a petty officer. "We need you, immediately!"

When Elliott didn't move, the other officer came over. "Sorry, sir," he said, grabbing Elliott's pants off the chair where they'd been draped the night before. He yanked Elliott's blanket away and dressed him, quickly.

"Wait, wait," Elliott cried, but the officer ignored him, carrying on. Elliott had no time to explain his dilemma before he was dragged out of his room, shoeless and with his shirt and jacket in his arms.

In Elliott's boxers, the other two untangled themselves. Sam shrank further, to about half Daniel's height, to allow them some more room.

The tricky thing about boxers was that their construction made them easier to fall out of than briefs, which hung down conveniently in the middle in a hammock-like way. However, it was snug enough that they were pressed against Elliott as he ran, so that they remained in place. Every step briefly pushed them more firmly into him. If he hadn't been so worried about the sudden emergency, it would have been _very_ distracting.

"This," Daniel said with a wry grin, "was _not_ the plan."

"No," Sam chuckled back.

None of them were quite sure how long this lasted. Elliott was kept busy, rushing to and fro, and he never had a chance to check on the two tiny men stuck in his underwear. Finally, Elliott was allowed to at least sit down, and he once again felt a small form pressed under his dick and balls. It shifted, and Elliott focused on the task in front of him to prevent himself from becoming visibly aroused. He also felt guilty. This wasn't what his boyfriends had asked for!

Down in his underwear, Sam and Daniel were relieved that Elliott had stilled. However, they knew that when he stood again, they'd be back to being bumped around like they had been before. So, they decided to try to get somewhere a bit more secure. Sam shrank again, even smaller, and was able to climb up Elliott's crotch to nestle into his pubes, safely out of danger of falling. Daniel, however, lay pinned under Elliott's balls, and the more he tried to get out, the harder Elliott's cock became. Realizing that this might end up really embarrassing Elliott if he were seen to be having a boner, Daniel stilled and resigned himself to being jostled around when next Elliott got up.

After an eternity, the initial emergency passed, and Elliott excused himself to go to the bathroom. It was a single-room one, and he locked the door behind himself. Immediately, he dropped his pants and stuck his hand into his underwear, fishing Daniel out.

"I'm so sorry," Elliott said, setting Daniel on the counter and looking back for Sam. Sam grew back to about Daniel's height, and Elliott scooped him up as well, setting him next to Daniel. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine," Daniel assured him. "Is the emergency over?"

Elliott sighed, shaking his head. "No," he said. "The main of it is, but I won't be able to go back to my quarters for several more hours at least."

"Well, we can't walk back like this," Sam said, gesturing to his naked body. "Especially Daniel."

"Luckily," Elliott said, "it seems neither of you are needed."

"Pocket?" Sam suggested.

Elliott grimaced. "None in this uniform."

Daniel looked Elliott over. "Well," he said slowly. "In that case, how about if we get a brief sink shower, you shrink me a bit more, and we go back," he waved towards Elliott's crotch, feeling a little awkward saying it out loud, "in there for the time being."

Elliott hesitated. "You sure?" he asked.

Daniel nodded. "Best option we've got right now, it looks like," he said. "Just make me small enough that me being up against you won't get you all hot and bothered."

"Not sure that's possible," Elliott teased, but he agreed at last to the plan. While Elliott used the toilet, the two smaller boyfriends rinsed off in the sink. Then Elliott picked them up again. "How small?" he asked. Daniel glanced over to Sam.

"An inch?" Sam suggested. "Maybe a little less."

Elliott hesitated. He'd never shrunken Daniel that small before, and he didn't exactly want this to be the first time. Not when he couldn't keep an eye on him.

"It's alright, I'll be right there," Sam assured him.

Elliott sighed. "Okay." He channeled his power through his hand, into Daniel, and he shrank. Of course, Elliott couldn't shrink Sam, since Sam was a sizeshifter himself and therefore immune, but Sam shrank on his own power next to Daniel. When they were roughly an inch tall, Elliott stopped. Sam gave him a thumbs up, and Daniel copied the motion, a little shakily.

Elliott hooked his thumb into the waistband of his boxers, pulling it open again. He lowered his boyfriends down, and they hopped off onto his dick, close to his body. This small, it positively dwarfed them, and he could barely feel that they were there. Elliott watched for a moment longer to make sure they were alright, and then let go of his waistband. He pulled his pants up, washed his hands, and left the bathroom trying to look like nothing had happened.

Sam and Daniel stayed close together, going into Elliott's pubes to secure themselves with his hair so that they wouldn't be jostled around _too_ much. At this size, even though they knew where they were, it all looked so vast and unfamiliar.

"I think," Sam commented after a few moments, "we're small enough to fit entirely inside him."

"Which opening?" Daniel pointed out, and Sam waved down the length of penis stretching out in front of them.

"Down the slit," he said. Then he looked thoughtful. "Wonder what it'd be like to be in there while he has sex."

Daniel shrugged. "If El's okay with it, you can try it next time he pegs me," he suggested, leaning back comfortably. "Or in mine, next time I peg him."

Sam grinned.

Elliott found, as he returned to work, that he couldn't tell where on him his boyfriends were. They were staying still enough, and they were small enough, that he couldn't feel them at all. He allowed himself to push them to the back of his mind, focusing on the problem at hand.

Finally, finally, it was over. Elliott was told he was free to go. But then, just as he was leaving, his boss stopped him again.

"Sorry about today," he said. "I know it was supposed to be your day off."

Elliott, tired and concerned about Sam and Daniel, just nodded wearily.

"Tell you what," his boss continued. "I'll talk to the schedulers; take tomorrow off, as an apology."

Elliott managed a weak grin. "Thank you, sir," he said. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all." The man looked pensive for a moment, and then said, "You know, I haven't seen Daniel Soren around today. He normally comes around at least once in a day. Do you happen to know where he is?"

Elliott felt himself start to blush and pushed it down. "He had me shrink him this morning, sir, before the emergency started," he said. "And I haven't had a chance to return him to normal yet."

"Ah," said his boss with a chuckle. "What about your other boyfriend, Samuel Clarkson? Any idea what he's been up to today?"

"Keeping Daniel company, I believe," Elliott said, doing his best not to think too hard about their exact location, lest it show on his face.

"Well, wouldn't want to keep them waiting any longer," Elliott's boss said after a moment. "You may go. I'll take care of the schedule; you go relax."

Relieved, Elliott returned to his quarters. He closed and locked the door behind him, dropped his pants, and sat down on his bed. He pulled back his waistband, scanning for his boyfriends. For several long moments, he couldn't find them. Then he saw movement and looked closer. It was Daniel, waving up at him. He was sitting, legs crossed, at the base of Elliott's dick. Sam lay draped across his lap.

Elliott reached down, touching Daniel on the shoulder with one finger and channelling power into him. Daniel grew quickly, and he adjusted his hold on Sam, who did not.

"He's asleep," he explained, looking up at Elliott.

"Lucky him," Elliott said. He grew Daniel to about the size of a finger, and then paused to scoop him up. Daniel cradled Sam in his arms as he was lifted, careful not to drop him. Once Daniel was in his hand instead, Elliott continued to make him grow.

"Maybe don't grow me back all the way yet," Daniel said, and Elliott paused. "Don't wanna misplace our Sammy."

"Do you plan to just keep holding him until he wakes up, then?" Elliott asked.

Daniel nodded. "It's colder out here, anyway," he said. "Shouldn't take long."

Next moment, as if to prove Daniel right, Sam shifted in his arms. He squirmed a bit, and then yawned, blinking.

"Hey, Sammy," Daniel said softly, brushing Sam's hair out of his face.

Sam mumbled back, grabbing sleepily onto Daniel's fingers. Then he blinked some more, realizing that Daniel's fingers were almost as big around as his own wrist. Sam was a very good sizeshifter, and he knew that he wouldn't have shrunken further while asleep. Daniel, then, must have gotten bigger. Which meant that Elliott had given him some height. Sam peered upwards. He saw Daniel close by, smiling down at him, and sure enough, further away and blurred by distance and drowsiness, there was Elliott's face.

"Hi, guys," he said, and yawned again.

"Awake enough to get bigger?" Daniel asked, and Sam nodded, starting to sit up.

"Y'might wanna put me down," he pointed out.

"Hm. Alright," Daniel said. He looked around, but there wasn't a lot of extra room on Elliott's hand. "El?" he said, looking up. "We need some growing room."

"Probably also gonna want to wash up," Elliott realized aloud, getting to his feet. He headed to the attached room, which was his personal bathroom, and let the two shrunken men down on the counter.

The moment Sam was on the counter and not held by anyone, he began to grow. He was soon as tall as Daniel, and then quickly surpassed him. Daniel took several steps back as Sam grew. When he was about two feet tall, Elliott picked him up with one hand under each arm. Sam paused for the moment.

"You're wanting a shower, right?" Elliott asked, and Sam nodded. Elliott carried him over, careful not to hold him against his uniform shirt or jacket. He set Sam in the shower, and Sam finished growing back to normal. Elliott then returned for Daniel, who lifted his arms in the universal 'pick me up' gesture. Elliott scooped him into his palm. Sam leaned out of the shower stall.

"Dan, you wanna join me?" he asked.

Daniel grinned. "Yeah!" he called.

"How big?" Elliott asked. If his bed wasn't meant to hold more than one person, his shower certainly wasn't. Two full-grown men _could_ fit, sort of, but they wouldn't really have room to move.

"This size works," Daniel said, so Elliott just carried him over and handed him to Sam.

"Okay, but I'm taking a nap," he warned. "You'll be stuck like that."

"That's fine," Daniel said, getting comfortable in Sam's hand. Sam ran a knuckle down Daniel's back, and he shivered delightedly.

"Alright, have fun you two," Elliott said.

"Have a nice nap," Sam answered, and Daniel added,

"Sleep well!"

Elliott smiled. "I will," he said. "Thanks." He went back to his bedroom, only stopping briefly to wash his hands in the sink and wipe down the counter where his boyfriends had stood. He wanted to just flop onto his bed as he was, uniform shirt and jacket on top, and nothing but boxers on bottom, but he realized that that wasn't the best plan. He stripped off the remaining parts of his uniform, dropping them on top of the pants he'd shucked off earlier, and changed out his sweaty underthings for fresh ones. Then, he allowed himself to climb into bed. He was asleep in moments.

Back in Elliott's bathroom, Sam closed the shower door as Elliott was leaving. "Mind if I set you down a moment?" he asked.

"Go ahead," Daniel said, and Sam put him on the shower floor between his feet. Daniel leaned against Sam's inner ankle, looking up at him as Sam turned on the water and tested its temperature. When it was comfortably warm, he looked down at Daniel again.

"Enjoying the view?" he teased, swaying his hips a little.

"Mm-hm."

Sam smirked. He let Daniel gaze up at him like that for several moments more, and then asked, "Care to get a closer look?"

"I'd love to," Daniel called up.

Slowly, Sam crouched. He kept the foot Daniel was leaning against planted, and shifted the other back so that he could lower himself down. Daniel turned to face him, taking a few steps closer. "C'mon over," Sam invited, and Daniel gladly obeyed. He stopped directly under Sam's crotch, looking up at him. Even crouched down like this, Sam's penis dangled a few inches overhead. Daniel reached for it, but found himself too short to reach.

"Lemme help you out," Sam said, picking Daniel up. At the same time, he stood, turning so that the water streaming from the shower head struck his back rather than his front. Daniel was still completely dry at the moment, but that changed as Sam pressed Daniel into his dick and Daniel hugged it. Since he wasn't nearly as small as he'd been that morning, his arms went all the way around Sam's dick without difficulty. "Want to help me jack off?" Sam asked.

Daniel grinned. "Sure!"

Sam flipped his grip, wrapping his hand snugly around both Daniel and dick, and started to slide him up and down the shaft. Sam shifted, allowing the water to flow over his shoulders and down his front, slicking him up and lubricating his dick. He continued to rub Daniel up and down it, getting faster and groaning as his dick grew hard. Then, finally, a load of white squirted out the end, and Sam stilled. He finally looked down at Daniel again. "Thanks."

"No problem," Daniel replied with a laugh. Sam slid Daniel all the way back up his now flaccid penis again, so that his arms were right up against Sam's testicles. Daniel realized what Sam was going to do next, and he quickly wrapped his legs around Sam's penis as well, hooking his ankles together, and tightened his grip with his arms. Sam let go, leaving Daniel clinging to his dick. He watched for a moment to make sure that Daniel wasn't about to slip, and then put his hands in the water streaming over his shoulder to wash them off.

Daniel looked over his shoulder at the shower floor far below. If he was full sized, dangling from a proportional height, the drop could kill him. Shrunken this far, however, it would probably still hurt if he fell, but he wouldn't break anything.

Daniel looked back up at Sam. The sizeshifter seemed to be ignoring him now, washing his hair. A rivulet of water ran down Sam's chest, splashing over Daniel. He slipped, just a little. Daniel quickly tightened his legs around Sam's dick, holding on. His arms were wrapped around the shaft just in front of Sam's balls, and, holding on as securely as he could with the other three limbs, he let go with one hand, moving it up to slide behind Sam's balls instead. Sam shuddered at the motion, and Daniel looked up. Sam was still looking ahead and washing his hair, but there seemed to be a smile on his face. It was hard to tell from this angle. Daniel moved his other arm up as well. Now that they were more secure, he used the added leverage to haul himself further up Sam's dick, fastening his legs around it a bit higher.

Sam finished shampooing his hair and turned around to rinse it out. He felt his penis swing as he turned, and Daniel clung to it even more tightly. Facing directly into the streaming water, Sam ran his fingers through his short hair, washing out the suds. Soapy water ran down both his back and his front. Some of the suds flowed over Daniel, who ducked his head to avoid getting it in his eyes. If he hadn't adjusted his grip earlier, Daniel certainly would have slipped again.

Once his hair was clean, Sam grabbed the shower floof, soaping it up, and began to scrub himself down. He started with his chest and arms, and then moved on to his legs. There was a little shelf in the shower, about knee height, and Sam put his foot on it so that he could soap his leg up more easily. Bending over to lather himself up brought his face closer to Daniel, and they locked eyes for a moment, both grinning. Then Sam switched legs, and Daniel tightened his grip again to keep from being dislodged by Sam's movements.

Finally, Sam brought the shower floof to his crotch, soaping up his dick and his boyfriend at the same time. Daniel held on tight, pressing his face into the flesh in front of him.

"Your back's clean," Sam said at last. "But I'm not sure about your front." He took hold of Daniel, pulling him off his dick. At first, Daniel didn't let go, and Sam's penis moved with him. But as Sam pulled, Daniel loosened his grip so that he ended up alone in Sam's hand. Sam lifted him to about chest level, nudging Daniel til he was lying on his back in the sizeshifter's palm. "Ready?" Sam asked. Dan nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. The shower floof descended on him. Sam scrubbed Daniel down thoroughly, and rather roughly. Not that he wasn't capable of doing it gently. They just both liked it better this way.

Sam scrubbed Daniel's entire body with the shower floof, front and back, until there couldn't possibly be a speck of dirt remaining on him anywhere. Then he moved his shrunken boyfriend into the shower stream to rinse him off.

Daniel was red all over, but it was more of a full-body blush than from Sam scrubbing too hard. Another of the durability perks of being shrunken.

"There you go," Sam said. "Just need to wash your hair, now." He squeezed the shampoo bottle directly over Daniel's head, and a big blop of shampoo landed in his hair and oozed down his back. Sam scooped the escaping shampoo up with his fingers and dropped it on Daniel's head again. Then he started to rub it all into Daniel's scalp. Daniel didn't resist as fingers as thick as his arms forcefully massaged his entire head, sudsing up his hair. He only closed his eyes as the shampoo suds ran into his face.

Finally, that was done as well, and Sam once more held Daniel directly under the streaming water to rinse him off. "I think we're about done," Sam said. "Unless you want me to help you make sure _this_ is quite clean," he added, flicking the tip of Daniel's penis with a fingertip. Daniel, wordless and blushing hard, nodded.

Before, Sam had been handling Daniel roughly, and sometimes as though he wasn't playing much attention to him. Now, though, his attention focused like a laser, and his movements were small and controlled. Precise. Sam pinched Daniel's dick between two fingers and ever so gently pulled on it, letting his fingers slowly slide down its length. Daniel groaned, grabbing on to a finger of the hand he was lying in. When he reached the end and his fingers slid off, Sam returned to the top to do it again. And again. After the third time, Sam changed his tactics, sliding the tip of one finger up behind Daniel's balls. It didn't go very far, or course, with how small Daniel was, but Sam worked his fingernail in as far as he could, grabbing gently onto Daniel's balls and dick. Sam moved his fingers around, ostensibly scrubbing it, but really doing his best to arouse his tiny boyfriend.

It was working. Daniel moaned in pleasure, arching his hips against Sam's fingers. Sam continued to massage the little dick until it was quite hard and spurted semen out the end. Daniel lay panting in Sam's hand.

"Good?" Sam asked, pulling away. Daniel just nodded. "Alright, we're gonna need to rinse off again," Sam said, already sticking the hand he'd used into the shower stream.

"Okay," Daniel said, and Sam moved him into the streaming water as well. Quickly, he rinsed him off.

"Alright. All done." Daniel just lay in his hand, grinning weakly. Sam lifted him up. "You did great, Danny," he said, and kissed him. Sam's lips covered Daniel's entire face, pressing his head back into the pads of Sam's fingers. He held him there for several seconds, then moved down, planting a quick kiss on Daniel's chest, and another on his stomach. Sam pulled back a fraction of an inch after that last one, his lips parting slightly.

Daniel lay blissfully still, eyes closed and head lolled back. Sam looked down at him, leaning in to press his lips against his tiny boyfriend's stomach once more. This time, however, he exhaled through his mouth as he did so, blowing a loud raspberry on Daniel's stomach.

Daniel jolted with a startled laugh, curling up around Sam's face. Sam laughed breathily against him, then blew another raspberry. Daniel laughed and flailed, swatting ineffectually at Sam's nose.

Sam blew one final raspberry, then withdrew. It took Daniel a few moments more to stop laughing, and he slumped in Sam's hand again.

"You ready to be done?" Sam asked, brushing his finger through Daniel's hair. Daniel nodded, so Sam turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower, holding the slippery Daniel firmly in one hand. Using the towel hanging beside the shower, he dried Daniel off first. "Okay if I set you down again?"

"Okay," Daniel said, but with less interest than last time. The floor wasn't particularly warm, and he shivered when Sam put him down. Sam didn't tease him this time, just dried off quickly before scooping Daniel up again.

"Okay, now what?" the sizeshifter asked. "We don't have any clothes your size."

Daniel frowned a bit. "I didn't think of that," he said with a sigh. "I guess I'll just tie a handkerchief around myself until Elliott wakes up."

Sam found one that was soft and comfortable, and, shrinking down, helped him fashion it into a sort of tunic. The two of them settled down and chatted for a bit, careful not to wake their tired boyfriend. Eventually, they both dozed off, cuddling together.


End file.
